<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>跨越海洋（Across the Sea） by LandBelowTheWind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940662">跨越海洋（Across the Sea）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind'>LandBelowTheWind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Gaslighting, Sexual Abuse, Tyelpe in Numenor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索伦从曼督斯偷了一个灵魂，带到了努门诺尔。<br/>魂是人非啊安姐姐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章  在努门诺尔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157531">Across the Sea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siadea/pseuds/Siadea">Siadea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作共12章，是的除了这4章我没翻其他章节，以后可能也不会翻了…（爽完就跑）。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凯米尔知道，他已经享有优待了，不是谁都能被塔尔-迈荣这样的显赫人物拥有。（塔尔-迈荣不赞成这种想法；“你是完美的”，他说，“除了我，你不应该属于任何人。没人配得上你。”）</p><p>他还小的时候，塔尔-迈荣提供的保姆会告诉他一些秘密：跨海而来的白船和礼物，伟大的玛尔克尔*之外的十二位神祇。她告诉他永远不要对任何人说起这件事，而凯米尔也从未说过，但塔尔-迈荣不喜欢凯米尔的隐瞒。第二天，凯米尔看着她被投入火中。塔尔-迈荣让他从自己的盘子里咬了一口她的肉，以示荣宠。</p><p>塔尔-迈荣听到一切。塔尔-迈荣知晓一切。凯米尔开始做梦后，他告诉了塔尔-迈荣自己的梦境，并询问他这些梦是否真正发生过。塔尔-迈荣听了他的话，问起了一切，就好像他早已知晓。最后，他告诉凯米尔，它们没有发生过；它们只是梦，他不应该理会它们。凯米尔尝试了，但没有很努力。他喜欢这些梦，在梦里，一个男人和一个女人称他为他们的儿子，很多不是奴隶的善良的精灵叫他侄子。随着他的成长，梦境变得更加黑暗和血腥，但梦中的人不会因为被杀而被击败，他们几乎总是在进行反抗。</p><p>“我以前有过别的名字吗？”他问。</p><p>“你梦到过？” 塔尔-迈荣说，“告诉我。”</p><p>凯米尔及其所能地回忆道：“提…尔佩？提-赫尔-佩瑞恩-卡尔。”</p><p>塔尔-迈荣笑了。“亲爱的，这听起来像个名字吗？”</p><p>“...不，塔尔-迈荣。”</p><p>“明白了吧。但如果你还有别的梦，告诉我，亲爱的。”</p><p>他曾经试图逃跑。没有人可以触碰他，他被刻上了塔尔-迈荣的印记，所以他很容易就躲到了一艘即将离港的船上。不过，他被发现了，塔尔-迈荣非常愤怒，处死了全部船员。凯米尔为他们求饶，把脸贴在塔尔-迈荣的靴子上哀求，但塔尔-迈荣亲自执行了仪式。“这是你的错，凯米尔。”他说，然后让凯米尔吃了每一个人。</p><p>最终，他梦见了塔尔-迈荣。塔尔-迈荣知道它从何时开始，而凯米尔不能自抑的脸红，然后，塔尔-迈荣让他上了自己的床，过了好几年才停止，凯米尔知道他应该沮丧，但他只是如释重负。（当他梦见塔尔-迈荣杀死他的时候，他并不感到惊讶。这时他已经看过塔尔-迈荣杀了太多的人。）</p><p>塔尔-迈荣教会了他很多东西：歌谣，创造，还有一些他永远不会告诉任何人的秘密。塔尔-迈荣刺穿了凯米尔的舌头，抽了血，让他<strong>无法</strong>说出其中的一些事情。最后，他与塔尔-迈荣一起创造了一些东西，但这比奖赏更可怕。塔尔-迈荣希望在凯米尔身上看到另一个人，凯米尔梦想成为的人，但凯米尔不是提赫尔佩瑞恩卡尔。知道了塔尔-迈荣想看到谁，凯米尔有了伪装的勇气，效果足以让塔尔-迈荣不再叱骂他。</p><p>大部分王后他都喜欢，他为她们制作项链、手镯、脚镯和耳环，衬托她们每个人的美丽。他在每件珠宝中都加入了小小的趣味：他能唱出的所有满足感，从不愉快的梦中醒来的能力，还有其他凯米尔认为美丽得令人分心的东西。</p><p>他雕塑，也喜欢雕塑。有时候，他会把梦中的一些面孔放到他的雕像上。他造了一尊玛尔克尔的祈祷像，双目炽热，满面激情，他在梦中见过这个宛如神明、怒斥黑暗的面孔。塔尔-迈荣看到雕像时笑到窒息；它无疑是巨大的成功，塔尔-迈荣每次经过它时都会微笑。尽管如此，塔尔-迈荣还是禁止他再次使用那张面孔。</p><p>作为爱好，他还养兔子。塔尔-迈荣茫然不解地看着他，但也没有禁止。凯米尔喜欢它们；它们活泼、柔软、经常受惊，但他为它们的友善和毛毛饲养它们，而它们也渐渐喜欢上了他。（塔尔-迈荣坚持要求凯米尔用扭断脖子的方式选择性宰杀兔子。凯米尔变得非常擅长这个，但也非常擅长让自己的宠物品种多样化。宫中的毛线成为一种备受追捧的贸易品。）梦中有个被他称为叔叔的俊美男人，他教他说兔子的语言，并用这些知识来确保兔子们尽可能的快乐健康。宫中的奴隶觉得他非常奇怪，但凯米尔根本不在乎他们的想法。他的宠物很有用，而如果他选择亲自照料他的最爱，没人会反对他的袍子上沾了毛，除了塔尔-迈荣，但他会被凯米尔的脱衣分心。</p><p>他以一种无法向塔尔-迈荣解释的方式爱着那颗树。当它开始死去时，他甚至更爱它了。</p><p>他曾经救过一个人，就在那棵树被烧毁的前一天晚上。凯米尔觉得他是个忠贞派，来偷纪念品，凯米尔把视线从他身上移开，这样塔尔-迈荣就无法通过凯米尔的眼睛认出他来。凯米尔开始与守卫交谈，守卫们都很怕他，只是听他喋喋不休地说树在燃烧时可能会发出什么气味，而如果把木头给他，他会用它做一个伟大的玛尔克尔像，但当然，还是国王和塔尔-迈荣最知道该怎么处置这颗树；但是庭院看起来仍然很空；或许要再立一尊黄金或者大理石的玛尔克尔像？还是国王本人的像？</p><p>一天晚上，塔尔-明雅图而亲自来找他，年迈而悲伤。“我很抱歉，”他说，“你很快就能回家了。”</p><p>凯米尔平静地问，“我们都要死了吗？”然后塔尔-明雅图点头。</p><p>“我要先杀了我的兔子。”凯米尔不假思索地说，“它们会害怕的。”</p><p>塔尔-明雅图问：“那<strong>你</strong>害怕吗，凯米尔？”</p><p>凯米尔看着他，不知所云。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第四章 埃路·辛葛之家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前情提要：<br/>索老板从曼督斯偷了摊牌的灵魂，自幼养在努门诺，起名凯米尔。凯米尔在努岛陆沉时死亡，又重生在维林诺，纳牟送了他神兔瑞安（类欢，黑的，很大很滑）作为守护，现在住茵迪斯家。牙口在和凯米尔交往过程中发现他与索老板仍有精神连接，于是送他到麦芽专攻庆哥那里去治一治。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃路·辛葛对芬罗德的请求不甚愉快。“我不关心你的弑亲家庭，”他告诉凯米尔“不用谢我，要谢就谢费拉贡德。”</p><p>凯米尔稳住心神，感觉到瑞安正坐在他的脚踝上。他穿着茵迪丝送的鞋，上面印有鹿的图案。他以前从没有这样胆大妄为过，但如果不解释清楚，谈话就没法继续。不，是不解释清楚他就<strong>不会</strong>继续。“凯勒布林博和他的父亲断绝了关系，”凯米尔强忍着不让自己的声音颤抖，“而我<strong>不是</strong>凯勒布林博，我是木精灵的后裔，出生在现已沉没的努门诺尔。我很荣幸能称呼芬罗德为我的表亲、他的家族为我的亲属，但他们这样称呼我，只是出于善意，没有其他的意思。”</p><p>埃路·辛葛坐在椅子上——这椅子虽然不是王座，但在他的身下犹如王座——身体前倾，更加仔细地端详着他。“两位维拉对你展现出兴趣，”他说，目光短暂地落到凯米尔脚上。“也许我会知道原因。”国王伸出手来，“我们开始吧？”</p><p>凯米尔对于辛葛如此轻易地接受自己的声明感到有些惊愕，他握住埃路·辛葛的手上，顺从地放下了所有的精神防御。塔尔-迈荣说他很特殊，别人会想方设法伤害他，他必须采取额外的预防措施来隐藏和保护自己。但凯米尔相信芬罗德的判断，而且辛葛可能相信了他不是凯勒布林博。他向埃路·辛葛打开了全部的精神通道，甚至是最隐秘的那些，就像对塔尔-迈荣一样敞开。</p><p>辛葛猛然抽回了手，恐惧、怜悯和厌恶混杂。“你的心灵是一个开放的创口！”他迅速站起，像老虎一样踱步，“诅咒芬罗德！”</p><p>凯米尔朝他眨了眨眼。他没觉得自己哪里受伤了。</p><p>“就没人教过你奥萨努*？”埃路·辛葛质问道。</p><p>“有的？”凯米尔冒险提出异议。凯勒布林博的父母教会了他所有年轻精灵该会的东西，而塔尔-迈荣教会了他更多。</p><p>“也没人说过<strong>这是</strong>不正常的？”</p><p>凯米尔沉默了；塔尔-迈荣说过，之后还吻了他一下，说这是他们两个人的事，跟他人无关。他断定辛葛不会喜欢这个答案。</p><p>“不，你在这里不是廷臣。”埃路·辛葛抬起了一只手，好像在阻止他。凯米尔不确定自己哪里做错了，于是他等待，希望能得到解释。辛葛给出了回答，“沉默救不了你。我不会喜欢你的话，但我无论如何都要知道答案。”</p><p>凯米尔点点头。有时候塔尔-迈荣也会有这样的情绪。“是。我被告知这是，是我自己的隐私，而且……”他犹豫了，不知道该怎么在辛葛面前称呼塔尔-迈荣。</p><p>“我不是戈洛兹（辛达语的诺多），单单一个名字不会让我退缩。”埃路·辛葛烦躁地说，“你可以用你知道的任何名号称呼索隆。”</p><p>“塔尔-迈荣，”凯米尔说，从自己的声音里听出了凯勒布林博的唐突，“他对我而言是塔尔-迈荣。”</p><p>“行吧。这项工作超出了我的能力，努门诺尔的凯米尔，而我不常这么说。我需要问问美丽安，看看她能不能解决。”</p><p>王后来了，并不像凯米尔担心的那样可怕。她昂起头，鸟儿一样打量着凯米尔。一只聚集到她身边的夜莺落在薰衣草的枝条上，用同样的方式审视着瑞安。“嗯，”她说，“我找到问题所在了。凯米尔，戈沙乌尔在你的皮肤上留下过任何形式的印记吗？”</p><p>“他从我的舌头上抽血，”凯米尔回答，“还把他的标记放在我胸前。不疼的。”</p><p>“真的吗？唔……”美丽安弹了下舌头，“遗憾的是，我不敢说我想尝试的东西也不疼。”她瞥了眼她丈夫，“我可以吗？”</p><p>凯米尔坐直了，紧绷起身体。“可以。”塔尔-迈荣曾经告诉他，征得同意非常重要，这与创世之乐有关。对于那些不能说话的人，即使拍手也可以。</p><p>王后说了一个<strong>词</strong>；看到它没有产生效果后，又说了另一个。她在歌声中抬高了嗓音，仿佛进入了伟大乐章。凯米尔一开始什么都感觉不到，然后开始畏惧。他尝到了血的味道，衬衫湿漉漉地粘在胸前。很疼，但不如塔尔-迈荣割开他时那么疼。他吞下血液，保持沉默，以免打扰工作中的迈雅。</p><p>瑞安靠近了他，用后腿站起，嗅着凯米尔。凯米尔低头对他微笑，在血顺着下巴滴落前迅速合上了嘴。他的衬衫也被血染深了，他希望衣服不会被毁到洗不干净。</p><p>“梅拉，”辛葛说，“梅拉，够了。他在流血。”他皱着眉头，凯米尔紧张地舔着嘴唇上的血。辛葛是在担心椅子的内饰吗？凯米尔往前坐了坐，以防万一。</p><p>“哦好的。”美丽安说，好像这非常显而易见。她向凯米尔伸出手，凯米尔僵住了，发现自己的眼睛正看向辛葛——他自己也不知道为什么，但这个举动确实很有效，美丽安的丈夫碰了碰她的手腕，阻止了她。辛葛清了清嗓子，美丽安眨眨眼。“当然。凯米尔，我得看看你胸上的标记。”</p><p>凯米尔点点头，顺从地解开袍子，露到腰部。他努力不让血淋淋的织物碰到椅子，觉得自己相当成功。瑞恩立了起来，把爪子搭到凯米尔的膝盖上，继续嗅着他，凯米尔给了兔子最干净的手指。</p><p>美丽安对着凯米尔和他身上的标记皱眉。“多么粗糙。好吧，戈沙乌尔从未深入研究过心灵的艺术。要是我的话，会用更微妙的手段。他取得你的同意了么？”</p><p>“是的，”凯米尔说，“是在我还是孩子的时候。这个比烙铁强。”</p><p>“你知道这意味着什么吗？”</p><p>“这是塔尔-迈荣的徽记，”凯米尔解释，“它表示我是他的财产。”辛葛发出声响，双臂抱胸，看起来非常愤怒。凯米尔从他身边退避开来。</p><p>美丽安用手指轻敲着嘴唇。“嗯，这倒是千真万确。埃路，你怎么看？”</p><p>“这是猥亵。”埃路·辛葛简短地说，然后转向了凯米尔，“他把你的身体作为灵魂的地图，向他打开，并在上面留下他的标记。”</p><p>凯米尔点点头。“我小时候并不知道。”他主动说，“但长大之后，塔尔-迈荣向我展示了更多的技艺。我对着镜子观察自己，看到的如你所说。”</p><p>“所以你知道？你一直都知道？”埃路·辛葛质问道，后退了一些，“你知道自己是他的密探，他使用你的感官就像使用他自己的感官？”</p><p>“是的？”凯米尔的目光从国王移向王后，不太确定。“我一直很小心，”他解释道，“我一直小心地确保自己没有看到让他不快的事，或者人们…..可能不希望他看到的事……”在维林诺也是如此，他从未去过码头，或者佩罗瑞山，或者维拉用来保卫领土的任何东西。</p><p>瑞安在他的腿上蹭来蹭去，凯米尔松了一口气，把注意力从国王和王后身上移开，试图抚摸瑞安的脑袋和耳朵。但瑞安跳上了凯米尔的大腿，舔着他胸口流淌的鲜血。“瑞安！”凯米尔惊呼，“你把血弄得到处都是，会弄脏的！真是没礼貌！”</p><p>他试着不让瑞安把自己弄脏，但收效甚微。他再次抬起头时，看到辛葛从侍者手中接过另一套长袍、一个水罐和一些绷带。美丽安王后转过身看着她的丈夫，微笑着。（这是塔尔-迈荣对凯勒布林博的微笑，有时也对凯米尔这么笑。）不过辛葛皱着眉头，凯米尔畏缩着避开了他不善的脸色。</p><p>“亲爱的，有现在能给他做的处理吗？还是把他送回房间？”辛葛问。凯米尔知道国王生气了：不会有塔尔-迈荣的敌人愿意让他看到他们。凯米尔转而低头看向瑞安，它现在浑身都是血。凯米尔的胸口黏糊糊的，还沾了细黑毛。这对伤口不好，但凯米尔也不介意。（他知道待会儿伤口发痒自己就介意了。）他的手指也粘上了毛，凯米尔徒劳地把它们搓在一起。他记得塔尔-迈荣告诉他不要坐立不安，但这并不能帮助他平静下来。</p><p>王后正在说话：“不，我不想仓促行事，那样可能会伤害凯米尔的灵魂。戈沙乌尔的作品很野蛮，但做得不错。我确信他在符文里设置了保护措施。”</p><p>凯米尔对着瑞安，非常轻柔地开口了，“塔尔-迈荣有时候喜欢使用反推力。他说，如果不主动去找，是很难发现的。”</p><p>“我想知道你对此有什么看法。”埃路·辛葛说，但凯米尔不想看他，于是专注于擦去瑞安皮毛上的干血。什么都没有发生。他只是在和瑞安说话，而瑞安不会说话。王后亲口说要去寻找背叛者。如果她弄坏了凯米尔，塔尔-迈荣会生气的。什么都没有发生。</p><p>他在胸口被清洗和包扎之后穿上了一件新长袍，回到了分配给他的房间。他的舌头不再流血了。</p><p> </p><p>*精灵间的精神联系。我没找到出处，可能是作者自己编的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第五章 第二次见面</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>国王和王后要求再次见面时，凯米尔已经做好了准备。他的穿着更为谨慎——外衣和裤子都是深色的，也不是贵重布料。国王和王后也都穿得很简单，不远处摆着一张长凳，上面放着绷带、药膏和工具。那是一把宽锉刀，由铜铸成，上面刻着银符文。用途显而易见。</p><p>“很抱歉，”王后说，看着他盯着锉刀，“我不能用比戈沙乌尔更精细的手段；我必须借用他的方法，否则就会有留下什么东西风险。我从你的衣服上看得出来，你也是这么想的。”</p><p>凯米尔点头，“我很高兴你认为更深层的方法不适用。”</p><p>“除非必要。”王后说。国王看着她，她补充道：“我不认为会有这样的必要。”</p><p>“这里，坐。”国王告诉他，凯米尔在长凳上摆好姿势。王后让凯米尔躺下；他可以把一只手悬在凳外，摸摸瑞安的背，又不会妨碍她的工作。国王坐在凯米尔头边，好像在观察什么。王后把一些清凉的东西滴在凯米尔胸口，说了一个<strong>词</strong>。当她拿着铜锉刀触碰凯米尔的皮肤时，他没有感觉到刺痛。</p><p>确切来说，这并不痛苦，但凯米尔依然能感觉到它的运作。皮肤表面粗糙的格栅状伤疤被刮掉了，在它之下的肉是白色和无色的，正在渗出清澈的液体。凯米尔看着血液从擦伤的边缘涌出，让创口变得猩红。凯米尔觉得好冷，他的皮肤看起来很苍白，但他能感觉到自己在出汗。（他知道这种反应是正常的，但他仍然不喜欢。）</p><p>“你不用看。”辛葛说。</p><p>“不用？”凯米尔抬头看着国王，他就坐在长凳上过。“塔尔-迈荣更喜欢……”凯米尔试图解释，但国王的表情变得阴沉，凯米尔安静下来。</p><p>“你听我说话，可能会更好受一点。”国王说，凯米尔努力装出专注的样子。“关于如何保护思想不受侵犯，戈沙乌尔教了你很多，”辛葛说，“但我怀疑他没有教过你如何抵御<strong>他</strong>。即使最坚固的城墙在面对内部敌人时也毫无用处，你和戈沙乌尔紧密相连。”</p><p>凯米尔边听边抚摸着瑞安的脑袋，国王解释着大能者用来塑造自己的隐喻和寓言。其中一些是塔尔-迈荣提过的，因为他不相信任何其他大能者会给凯米尔带来幸福，而另一些则不然。埃路·辛葛告诉凯米尔，他必须用与塔尔-迈荣的存在和力量相抵触的东西填补他心灵的通道和路径。他说，塔尔-迈荣的存在已经深入凯米尔内部了，所以这不是来自外部的攻击，而是内部的纷争。</p><p>埃路·辛葛让凯米尔用海洋淹没他的思想。“戈沙乌尔是火与工艺的造物，”辛葛说，“海洋能熄灭一切火焰，摧毁所有工艺——也能弃绝所有诡计。”</p><p>凯米尔想到的不是这个。凯米尔想起了努门诺尔的末日，想起那天的灿烂阳光和远处海域咆哮的洪水，想起了海水从岸边退回，留下干涸的码头和破碎的船只。海浪曾是一座山，曾是一堵墙。风曾是那样猛烈。凯米尔一直很庆幸他的宠物们都死了，不必看着厄运到来。每个人都在尖叫，奔逃。但凯米尔没有。凯米尔静静地站在那里，看着海浪向他袭来。最后，被卷走了，在海浪下翻滚，他惊慌失措，喊着塔尔-迈荣——</p><p>“凯米尔？”王后说，凯米尔对她眨了眨眼睛。他的胸口沾满了血，她开始用小刀代替锉刀。她从手到腕都是血，脸颊上有一块血迹，肯定是用手擦过脸了。“你的灵魂正被拉回肉体，”她告诉他，“不管什么在困扰你，想想别的事吧。我差不多快干完了。”</p><p>凯米尔点点头。他心不在焉地用舌头上的伤口舔着牙齿，想了想，然后把目光转向了辛葛。“一定要是大海吗？”他问，惊恐地听到自己的声音在颤抖。瑞安用温暖的舌头舔着他冰冷的手指，然后他用手指揉了揉兔子的脸颊。</p><p>“不一定。”辛葛说，皱着眉头。</p><p>“这样……”凯米尔开始说，然后马上停了下来。他的声音听起来很奇怪，喉咙也很紧，“只是……我被淹死了。带走努门诺尔的海浪也带走了我。”</p><p>辛葛面色苍白。“伤害自己的防御没有意义。”他过了一会儿说，“你比其他人更了解戈沙乌尔，你会知道什么是违背他的天性的。”</p><p>“对于这件事，我也有一些想法。”王后说，然后说了一个表示约束和结束的<strong>词</strong>。凯米尔又看了看她。她微笑着，很愉悦。大部分的血已经被擦掉了，凯米尔可以看到心口的新肉和周围的新束缚，它们是曲折的迷宫、荆棘和墙壁。再也没有人能像塔尔-迈荣一样对凯米尔做那种事了，道路已经被完全摧毁，连瓦砾都被围起来了。</p><p>“但不是现在。”辛葛说，“他现在需要包扎，除非你能治好它，梅拉？”</p><p>“我可以治愈我那部分。”王后的一根手指在描画的藤蔓上旋转。就像塔尔-迈荣的印记被瞬间治愈一样，凯米尔心脏周围的迷宫也随着她的动作结痂——但新肉依旧保持原状。“剩下的部分需要按照你的步调愈合。”她对凯米尔说，“否则我就会影响你的灵魂和肉体，我不愿那样。”</p><p>“谢谢您，夫人。”凯米尔礼貌地说。“还有您，大人。”他补充道，同时也歪着头去看了看辛葛，“非常感谢您的帮助。”</p><p>“不谢。”王后说着拍了拍凯米尔的膝盖。他提醒自己，这是父母的姿态。她叫他起来，他就坐起身来。王后用绷带包住他的胸口，还指导他如何处理伤处。他点头，没有告诉她他记得如何照料伤口。这一切都来自凯勒布林博的生活；塔尔-迈荣从来不允许任何人碰他。</p><p>“休息去吧。”辛葛说着，把凯米尔的束腰外衣递给他。“我们三天后再谈。”凯米尔不确定自己是否需要这么多的休息，但国王和王后肯定有其他事情要处理。这不是他该问的问题，所以他没有问；他点点头，穿回外衣。辛葛的嘴角抽动了一下；凯米尔对他眨眨眼。辛葛告诉他：“享受自由吧。”</p><p>凯米尔微笑着，向他们鞠躬，然后回到了自己的房间。当天晚上，他感觉脸疼，他摸了摸嘴巴，发现自己还在笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第八章 有关婚姻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>中情(?)提要：<br/>庆哥教了凯米尔对迈雅的精神特防，索老板发现了，但索老板只能在凯米尔的精神边缘无能狂怒。庆哥高度赞扬了凯米尔多年来处于索隆威慑之下却没有全然变成他的傀儡的胜利。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃路·辛葛提供了一辆马车，把凯米尔送回了维尔玛。他对此很是感激；凯米尔不确定自己能否再无人协助的情况下找到回王太后茵迪丝家的路。他已经有三次差点被瑞安绊倒，而且一直在被塔尔-迈荣的愤怒拖慢脚步。他旅行时看着森林，忍受着塔尔-迈荣在他心灵表面缓慢沸腾的暴怒，但凯米尔把他的思绪埋得很深，甚至听不到塔尔-迈荣的声音。他几次阻止瑞安在坐垫上咬洞，然后听到了鸟儿的鸣叫。一只夜莺从敞开的窗户掠入，从瑞安身上拔了一点毛，瑞安朝她跺脚。凯米尔给这个场景画了张速写，准备送给阿玛瑞依，她会觉得有趣的。总的来说，这是趟愉快的旅行。</p><p>茵迪丝似乎很高兴能看到凯米尔回来；她表扬了瑞安在埃路·辛葛家中的克制，询问凯米尔的旅行是否舒适，还有和埃路·辛葛与美丽安王后的见面情况。他准备了凯米尔喜欢的食物，让他吃完饭休息，非常和善。凯米尔注意到自己背部和肩部的紧绷感比之前少了很多。回来的感觉真好。</p><p>王太后让他歇了几天，然后才去找他。“来吧，和我坐在一起。”王后说，凯米尔坐在他身边的沙发上。他们双腿相触；这在努门诺尔是极不恰当的，但太后不以为意。她的身体很温暖，凯米尔想起了凯勒布林博的母亲，也想起了很久之前被塔尔-迈荣献祭了的保姆。他没有想起塔尔-迈荣，虽然他是唯一一个这样和凯米尔坐在一起的。</p><p>“我要暂时忽略他的身份和所作所为，”茵迪丝说，“我只是以一个曾经结了婚、但现在与丈夫分离的人的身份说话。伴侣中的一方总是屈服于另一方是很不好的现象。当然，这对总是屈服的一方不好，但对总是占上风的一方也是可怕的！在配偶之间，一方统治另一方是不自然的。”</p><p>凯米尔礼貌地听着，他知道女王想做什么，她真的很好心。当然，这与凯米尔的生活无关，但是打断别人是不礼貌的。如果他那样做，她会不高兴的。</p><p>“这就是我们的命运，芬威和我。我真的很感激能有他在身边，所以没有抗议一些我本该提出异议的事。他变得傲慢自私，而我开始怨恨他。”</p><p>“我永远不会怨恨塔尔-迈荣。”凯米尔面无表情地说。</p><p>“不，我们确实不同。”茵迪丝温柔地说，“但我也从来不怕芬威。塔尔-迈荣有时候会吓到你，是不是？”</p><p>的确如此，凯米尔点头。“塔尔-迈荣的愤怒可怕得让人难以承受。”他说，“但他不……”他搜寻着合适的表达。“.…..那会激起他的怒火。”他最后说道，紧紧地捏住自己的手指，“我的恐惧会让他暴怒。塔尔-迈荣从未伤害过我。”他最后补充道，这非常重要。</p><p>“那他应该高兴才对，”王太后抬起下巴，“你能够在这点上公然反抗他。你对塔尔-迈荣的恐惧束缚了自己，现在你正在超越这些界限。”</p><p>“塔尔-迈荣不喜欢反抗！”凯米尔急促地警告她。他非常喜欢王太后。</p><p>“没有人喜欢。”茵迪丝同意，虽然这话听起来不像悔过，“但配偶应该能够毫无畏惧地这样做。你能在这点上反抗他，对塔尔-迈荣是<strong>有好处</strong>的。”</p><p>“王太后……”凯米尔的声音渐渐减弱。她说这样的话是不对的，但他怎么告诉她呢？如果她觉得被骗了，生气了怎么办？如果她说他才是<strong>错</strong>的呢？</p><p>王太后的等待比最执着的廷臣还要漫长。凯米尔无法把他的想法整合成语言。</p><p>“对不起，”他开口了，是的，这是个好头，“我无意欺瞒，但是……”不，他不能一开始就这么直截了当。“你说的是精灵间的习俗。”他又试了一次，“我知道这里的人会这么想，但在努门诺尔不是这样的。我不是……塔尔-迈荣没有……我们没有<strong>结婚</strong>。”他解释道。当他想到这句话时，他几乎说不出口。</p><p>茵迪丝惊讶地看着他，“但是你们……结合了？就像配偶那样？”</p><p>凯米尔绞紧了双手，这是一个可怕的习惯，但他完全停不下来。他点点头。“人类不会，他们睡在一起时，灵魂不会相连。”他盯着自己的手，拒绝看向王太后。这是让人难以忍受的粗鲁，但她需要解释。他的脸烧起来了。“所以在努门诺尔不是这样的——人类可以随便和别人发生性\关系而不结婚，这很常见……我属于塔尔-迈荣，他有权和我上\床，只要他愿意。这是合法的。”</p><p>“<strong>什么</strong>？”茵迪丝说，后退了一下。凯米尔畏缩着了，垂下肩膀。“不，不，”他说，把手放在他身上，“我没有生你的气，我生他的气！<strong>他</strong>很清楚自己做了什么，即使人类的习俗不是如此！”</p><p>“那是他的权利。”凯米尔再次说，“即使一个人想娶他的奴隶，这也是不合法的。我从未得到自由。”</p><p>太后突然抱住了他，非常用力。她的身体很温暖，只有新鲜绿叶的味道。她的手臂比塔尔-迈荣的更单薄，肤色更深。她抚摸着他的背，就像母亲在抚摸孩子，就像凯勒布林博的母亲。凯米尔把头靠在他的肩膀上。这和塔尔-迈荣的拥抱完全不同。</p><p>“对不起，凯米尔，”她说，“我的做法完全不对！请原谅我。”</p><p>“你一直——你一直都很好。”凯米尔说，惊恐地发现自己正在哭泣。</p><p>“但没什么帮助啊。”茵迪丝说，“对不起，我以为——我以为你像爱人一样关心索隆。我本想通过这种方式来接近你的心。”</p><p>这从来就不是关不关心塔尔-迈荣的问题，但凯米尔发现自己说的是：“他想要凯勒布林博。他想要凯勒布林博永远陪伴他，但他拥有的只是我。”他还在流泪，他会毁了她的衣服的，但茵迪丝只是把他抱得更紧。他的手臂很不舒服贴在身侧，于是他展开双臂，环绕住茵迪丝的腰。他能感受到她的肋骨在他的手下移动，他发现自己正在抓着她，拥得太紧了，但她没有任何表示。</p><p>“我不能成为他的凯勒布林博。”凯米尔含含糊糊地说，嗓音哽咽，“但我能梦到他的人生，每天晚上！我们成长得很快，他总是和我一样大。塔尔-迈荣说我的梦毫无意义，但他知道，他<strong>知道</strong>，他一直等到——他一直等到——”他不得不停下来，他不知道该怎么说，他<strong>不想说</strong>。她的双臂有力地搂着他，没有让他继续说下去。</p><p>她告诉他没事了，他现在很安全，她像母亲一样对他哼着歌。他继续说了下去，完全出于自己的意愿。他几乎说不出话，结结巴巴地，好像被自己丑陋的声音噎住了。“他等到凯勒布林博——想要他，就在我的梦里。我只能，只能一直等待。我<strong>知道</strong>他想让我做什么。我一直知道。我很害怕，他可以对我做<strong>任何事</strong>，这是他的权利。我听到其他奴隶谈论——被毁掉的男孩，祭司们会在帘子后面对祭品做什么，我<strong>好害怕</strong>！”</p><p>凯米尔脸朝下，贴在茵迪丝湿漉漉的肩膀上。他不想看她，他不想看到她的脸。“但他嘲笑我，他嘲笑我，说他不会伤害我，然后，然后，他，他没有，只是……他……”他的声音低了下来，他<strong>不想</strong>再继续了，但他必须说下去，她不会理解的……“他让我求他。为了他。我知道我们之间会有联结，但我……这是他的权利，他，他很体贴，一点也不疼，我是那么的<strong>解脱</strong>……但是之后，他变得<strong>无所不在</strong>！他<strong>无所不在</strong>。”</p><p>他等待着，但茵迪丝并没有像他害怕的那样纠正他。他没有说他<strong>确实已经</strong>和塔尔-迈荣结婚了，她没有说他至少应该<strong>试着拒绝</strong>。她很长一段时间都没有说话。</p><p>“你真勇敢，” 她最后说，像安慰孩子一样安慰他，“这不是你的错，凯米尔。”她的手臂紧紧地环绕着他，虽然茵迪丝永远也不可能打败塔尔-迈荣，但凯米尔觉得自己得到了保护。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>结局：<br/>由于凯米尔隐藏了自己心灵，索隆开始以各种形式（污染尸体、灵魂、动植物etc）要求维拉归还凯米尔，他声称凯米尔是他的合法配偶，并暗示凯米尔温顺的外表下潜藏着危害维林诺的危险。凯米尔在审判之环陈明了他和索隆的真实关系，提出要尝试解除他和索隆间的纽带。凯米尔造了一枚铁指环，把纽带融入其中，并在歌声和海洋中销熔了它，索隆也随之覆灭。一切之后，凯米尔开始在维林诺开展离婚业务，客户包括小白茵迪丝诺婶等（。<br/>（新发明：离婚之戒）<br/>（作者解释为什么要用铁：铁具有难以置信的活性，如果没有某些化学键，你根本找不到它，当一颗恒星开始熔化铁时，就意味着这颗恒星即将死亡）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>